Reuniones matinales
by Leiram
Summary: Como todas las mañanas, Doc le lleva una taza de café a la General Armstrong e inician sus reuniones matinales. Olivia/Doc. Ligero Olivia/Riza/Doc y Roy/Riza. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 89.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío

**Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 89. Femslash. Lime.

* * *

**Reuniones matinales**

-Uno, dos… ¡TRES! – Se escuchó en la mansión Armstrong mientras dos hombres levantaban un sillón y otro barría en el lugar donde antes estaba situado.

Ya había pasado uno días desde que los soldados de Briggs habían llegado a la mansión Armstrong para llevar a cabo el plan de Olivia. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que sus subordinados no iban a trabajar, si querían comer y un techo para dormir, entonces tenían que hacer algo. Así era como funcionaban las cosas en Briggs y Central no iba cambiarlo. Definitivamente Olivia era la reina del hielo, sin consentimiento.

-Buenos días, General Armstrong -. La saludó la médica y mecánica de Briggs mientras le alcanzaba una taza de café. Probablemente era la única mujer, además de ella, en ese lugar; tal vez por esa razón ambas mujeres se llevaban muy bien.

La doctora tomó asiento mientras Olivia agarraba la taza. Desde que habían llegado el despacho de la General, antes de su padre, se había convertido en su sitio de reunión.

-Veo que han comenzado a trabajar desde temprano -. Comentó casualmente Olivia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Así es, estamos preparando la casa para cuando lleguen el Coronel Mustang y sus subordinados -. Dijo Doc, apodo que se había ganado desde hacía mucho tiempo, mientras también tomaba algo de su café.

Olivia soltó un gruñido a la sola mención del Coronel.

–Dejaremos que Mustang siga jugando a la guerra y los leones fijen toda su atención en él. Por ahora nosotros nos mantendremos a las sombras aunque eso significa que crean que estamos juntos.

Doc sólo sonrió mientras tomaba otro sorbo y oía a su superior continuar.

-Aunque me parecería una lástima que a la Teniente Hawkeye le pasara algo como al Teniente Havoc, ella es un buen soldado. Le ofrecería un puesto en Briggs pero dudo mucho que deje a Mustang, le es muy fiel.

-Entonces debería sentirme tranquila, no quisiera perder nuestras reuniones aunque sería muy interesante que una tercera se nos uniera -. Dijo divertida la mecánica mientras terminaba su café.

-Definitivamente lo sería -. Dijo mientras dejaba en el escritorio su taza vacía en el escritorio y se paraba.

De un momento a otro, Doc se encontró aprisionada entre Olivia y la pared. Chocando sus pechos, Olivia se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Aunque yo prefiero nuestras reuniones a solas, son más divertidas.

Doc sólo sonrió divertida mientras dejaba que la General Armstrong le hiciera caricias.

-Cierto, además no querríamos sacarle al Coronel a su mujer ¿cierto? – Le dijo a su superior sabiendo que eso la molestaría. A diferencia de muchos, ella a veces podía darse el lujo de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Olivia sólo sonrió seductoramente como respuesta mientras dejaba que Doc, mientras se deshacía de las prendas de ambas, se apoyara en el escritorio.

-Bien, eso lo veremos. Sería muy divertido ver la expresión de Mustang al verlo -. Dijo la militar mientras la médica le acariciaba los pechos.

**XXX**

**  
**-¡Espera! – Gritó Bucaneer al ver que un subordinado suyo se disponía a golpear la puerta del despacho de la General -. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-Señor, vengo a informarle a la General Armstrong sobre los preparativos -. Le respondió el soldado. Bucaneer lo observó. Lo reconoció, se trataba del Cabo Meyers, un recluta reciente que había llegado a Briggs hacía sólo un mes.

-Eres nuevo, ¿no? – Dijo pero no esperó a que el soldado le respondiera -. Será mejor que no molestes a la General, ella y Doc están en medio de una "reunión".

El joven recluta sólo asintió, no entendiendo por qué las mejillas de su superior adquirían un tinte carmín.

-Vamos, aún hay que limpiar la cocina -. Continuó Bucaneer mientras se iba, tratando de no recordar aquella vez que, por error, presenció unos minutos de una de sus "reuniones".

* * *

**N/A: **-Leiram saluda- ¡He vuelto! Por fin terminé con los parciales (aunque ahora se me vengan los finales) y pude escribir algo. Y que mejor que mi vuelta al fandom que con un femslash auqnue no tuvo el porno que yo esperaba u.u Ya será para la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
